lifespandevhealthinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Effects Gluten has on Celiac Disease and Autism
Overview of Article The consumption of gluten can cause problems for people who have been diagnosed with celiac disease and autism. Since celiac disease is an immune reaction to eating gluten, barley and rye, eating it triggers an immune response in your small intestine. Over time, this reaction produces inflammation that damages the small intestine's lining and prevents absorption of some nutrients (Mayo Clinic Staff, 2013). In autism, it is believed that children with this disorder may have an allergy or a high sensitivity to foods containing gluten because their bodies process these peptides and proteins differently than other people do and that their brain treats these proteins like false opiate-like chemicals (Gluten-Free and Autism, 2013). Symptoms of Celiac Disease There are many symptoms in children with celiac disease that can cause developmental concerns like: · Growth problems · Decreased appetite and failure to gain weight · Chronic (bloody) diarrhea/ constipation · Abdominal bloating and pain · Fatigue · Malnourishment · Delayed puberty These problems can eventually lead to future problems in adulthood like: · Anemia (iron deficiency) · Joint pain · Arthritis · Osteoporosis The severity of these symptoms depend on how much damage the disease has done to the intestine before it was diagnosed (Celiac Disease Symptoms, 2014). Treatment for Celiac Disease A gluten-free diet is very essential and the only treatment for celiac disease. Once gluten is removed from the diet, inflammation in the small intestine generally begins to lessen — usually within several weeks, though you may start to feel better in just a few days. Complete healing and regrowth may take several months to several years. Healing in the small intestine tends to occur more quickly in children than adults. Vitamins and medicines to control intestinal inflammation may also help (Treatments and Drugs, 2013). Symptom Theories of Autism There are a few theories to gluten and its effect on autism, first being that “children with autism are unable to fully break down gluten and have increased intestinal permeability, or "leaky guts," so the undigested or partially digested proteins leak through the intestinal walls and into the bloodstream. When they do, the proteins may reach the brain and can lead to problems with behavior, speech, and social skills.” Another thought is that children with autism may simply be in pain and discomfort because of an unknown intolerance to gluten. The last theory is that when those proteins are gone from the diet, kids tend to feel better (and even sleep better), so they're more alert, get more out of therapies, and make greater progress (Sally Kuzemchak, 2012). Treatment for Autism Treatment for autism is a lot less black and white than it is with celiac disease due to the fact there is controversy in the theory that gluten has a negative effect on children with autism. There haven’t been an excessive amount of research concluded on this topic, but a study was done in 2010 of nearly 400 autistic children with the ages of 4 to 11 years old. The researchers surveyed the parents, and the results showed that a gluten-free and casein-free diet improved the children’s’ symptoms. Their hyperactivity, temper tantrums, speech skills, eye contact, and physical ailments have all showed progress in their development. The kids with the most improvement followed the diet closely for at least six months (Sally Kuzemchak, 2012). Conclusion For children with celiac disease, the consumption of gluten will cause developmental problems. The only way to treat this is by going on a gluten-free diet. For some children with autism, it is believed that their symptoms may worsen due to the inflammatory effect that gluten has on their brain and a gluten-free diet might help them as well. References Daniel Amen. (2013, August 20). Gluten Sensitivity Linked to Autism: The Brain-Gut Connection - Amen Clinics. Retrieved from http://www.amenclinics.com/blog/gluten-sensitivity-linked-to-autism-the-brain-gut-connection/ Gluten Free/Casein Free Diets for Autism. (2013). Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/brain/autism/gluten-free-casein-free-diets-for-autism?page=3 Kuzemchak, S. (2012, January 1). 8 Facts About the 'Autism Diet' Retrieved April 18, 2015, from http://www.parents.com/toddlers-preschoolers/health/autism/autism-diet/ Mayo Clinic Staff. (2013, May 22). Celiac disease Treatments and drugs - Mayo Clinic. Retrieved from http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/celiac-disease/basics/treatment/con-20030410 Symptoms of Celiac Disease in Children and Adults. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/digestive-disorders/celiac-disease/celiac-disease-symptoms?page=2